eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramgpage Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Enrage your units to make them bigger, faster and stronger! Cast this to create a Ring of Rage! Your units will gain speed and attack power while they are inside this ring."'''' ---- *'Summary' **The Rampage Spell creates a translucent purple ring on the battlefield that boosts the movement speed and damage of any friendly units inside the ring. In the case of Souls, the Rampage Spell increases their Generate by a similar amount. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Rampage Spell increases each individual unit's damage by a fixed percentage (which increases as the spell's level rises). **Although Souls deal no damage, they can take advantage of the spell as well, as it will cause them to heal faster (and reduce the need for Generate Spells while the Rampage Spell is active). **The most effective placement of the Rampage Spell is to position it approximately 3-4 squares toward where your Troops' next target will be; this will give your Troops the maximum amount of time inside the Rampage Spell's area of effect as they destroy their current target and move to the next one. If you drop it directly under their feet, they will quickly move out of its range once they have finished with their current target. **The Rampage Spell goes well with the Generate Spell, due to the fact that the Rampage Spell makes Troops faster and stronger while Generate them makes them much more durable as well. ---- *'Trivia' **When used on Heroes, they grow to about twice their original size. **The Rampage Spell is substantially less effective when combined with Tier 1 and Tier 2 troops only, as they don't do much damage as compared to the Tier 3 troops. Your primary target should be your highest damage troops, and any Tier 1 and Tier 2 troops it happens to affect is simply extra damage. **The Rampage Spell's effects do not stack, even if multiple Rampage Spells are used on the same location. **The Rampage Spell's ring of rage is significantly larger than a Bombing Spell's ring, and is the same size as the Generate Spell. **The Generate Spell goes well with the Rampage Spell, due to the fact that it makes Troops faster and stronger yet Generate them, making them much more durable. **Although the Rampage Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 3 Researching Center, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Researching Center upgrade interface. The Rampage Spell will not appear in the Researching Center until the Magic Creator has been upgraded to level 3 (which requires Stronghold level 7). Most players already have a level 5 Researching Center by that time; if so, the first three upgrades will be available as soon as the Magic Creator level 3 upgrade finishes. **If a Hero dies whilst under the effects of the Rampage Spell he will still appear at twice their size through until the end of the battle. **Rampage Spells appear to have a gridlock-like pattern on the edges of the spell when you deploy it and it will fade away once the spell expires. **When a Rampage Spell is dropped, it makes a "roar" sound. ** The Rampage Spell is the only researchable item in the Researching Center that can be upgraded to the maximum level at Researching Center level 6. Consequently, it is the only troop or spell that can be maxed at Stronghold level 8 and thus most players have this as their first maxed (flaming) item in the player profile. **Rampage Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 4 hours to 6 minutes.